Evanesce
by ChasingAnswers
Summary: "Konoha has something that belongs to me," his voice was cold, indifferent as he grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her petite frame to him, all in one nimble motion. "I want it back."


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make money off any stories I write about it. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Oh, but I do own the plot and play with the characters from time to time. _

_Sasuke: 19_

_Hinata: 18 _

ooOoo

She had known this day way coming.

No matter what, it was impossible to neither ignore nor deny that it was coming. Nothing lasts forever and life most certainly almost never goes according to the carefully constructed and laid out plans. Life has a way of throwing people off kilter that way.

Now was the time to be strong just as he had told her, not cower and run like a coward in fear. She wouldn't even be in this predicament if not for one little promise.

One simple threat thinly veiled as a promise.

"_I will come back" _

Deep within the confines of the Uchiha compound silver irises turned away from the abandoned homes, and settled on the trees beyond the private training grounds. There was something about the endless motion of shadows dancing in the darkening night.

It hid so much and left so little perceptible.

Subduing a miniscule shudder, a disquieting feeling suddenly gripped at Hinata's heart. A frisson enticing sensation consumed her; the ghost of a caress lulling her from the comfort of the open, lighted street until lightly tinted lilac irises were searching the trees for the alluring whisper that commanded her into the hours of darkness.

"Hinata."

"_Wait for me." Sasuke pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "I will come back." Leaning closer to her, he rested his head on her shoulder, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Hinata didn't reciprocate fully, merely inclining into his small embrace. She felt him move his lips to her ear whispering incomprehensible words. "Promise that you'll c-come back?"_

"…"

_Hinata felt a sharp blow to back of her neck, watching as darkness quickly blanketed her sight. Fighting unconsciousness, she only caught pieces of his halfhearted whispers. _

"_Promise." _

Alarmed, mauve eyes opened fully focused on the surrounding darkness of the trees, searching between the thick foliage like someone shrouded in paranoia.

Had she heard him? Was she hearing things?

Why hadn't she sensed his presence before now? His was a presence she was so familiar with, the intensity of his chakra signature fierce and unyielding lightening.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet, the petite Hyuuga turned, immediately recognizing that voice. How could she not, she was expecting him to be here after all.

He has promised.

"_Letting your guard down, will get you killed." _

_Gasping at the close proximity of the voice, Hinata's sight quickly lowered to the undulation of the water, glancing at the silhouette that obstructed the reflections of the moon. With intentions of attacking, she hastily sprang to her feet but was effectively thwarted by Sasuke who wrapped an arm around her chest, pinning her arms to her body. _

_Hinata panicked, violently tossing her body in an attempt to set her arms free and defend herself. His grip was just too constricting; struggling was proving to be useless._

_His timbre was icy, condescending even as he spoke. "Don't waste your time."_

_Hinata's eyes widened a fraction._

"_S-Sasuke," her voice came out shaky, allowing a nervous stutter to slip through as her eyes flitted to the reflections cast on the water, locking on to Sharingan irises partially shadowed by coal colored bangs._

"_Hinata," he whispered, pulling her head back to lean against him, running his knuckles up her neck and under her chin. _

_Hinata's vision was forced upward, observing Sasuke from his stoic visage to those unfeeling crimson eyes before casting her sight elsewhere. "W-what are you doing here?"_

_Quietly, Sasuke glanced down to look at Hinata fully for the first time in years. He missed her…everything about her. But he had to leave her. He needed the power if he truly desired to accomplish his goal. And power is what he got…along with the iniquity that has consumed him. _

_Dropping the hand under her chin to his side, Sasuke lowered his head, completely shielding his eyes from Hinata. "Fulfilling a promise."_

He had left Konoha for power. He had left her for power. Nothing she could've done would have stopped him and she knew it. Love meant nothing when it came to gaining more power and achieving a goal. He had become a traitor and through it all, she never wanted him to go.

But she understood.

That night that he returned to fulfill his promise as he claimed, was just the first of many. And at the end of each time—each night—he departed, a new promise to return again.

A year and a half years since then and Sasuke always returned to her, growing a little more impatient each time. It wouldn't be long before he forced her hand, especially after tonight. Their secret rendezvous would be no more and their relationship, currently unknown to others, would be brought to light assuming the topic was ever pursued.

Without activating her Byakugan, lest she want to alert any shinobi guards with a slight spike in chakra this late in the night, Hinata's eyes adjusted to darkness. She searched the darkness from which his voice came from, approaching one of the abandoned houses.

Sasuke stepped out the shadows of night cast by the building used to hide his presence, meeting Hinata halfway.

"_You remembered."_

_Hinata's small hand hesitantly reached for his, loosely grasping three of his fingers, watching the reflection as a nearly invisible smile tugged at Sasuke's lips. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared to be replaced with a semblance of a scowl._

"_I know." Sasuke gently pulled his fingers away. "Besides… Konoha has something that belongs to me," his voice was cold, indifferent as he grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her petite frame to him, all in one nimble motion. Slowly, Sasuke inclined his lowered head to rest near her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her neck. "I want it back."_

Slowly almost carefully, Sasuke glided a finger down her cheek, innocently brushing the base of her neck. The fleeting touch moved from an innocent brush of fingers over her arm to lightly fingering through hair like midnight colored silk, long and luxurious. Adding to the already mounting sensation, lips lightly grazed her jaw, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace to her neck, nipping the base of her throat with care.

"_You are mine."_

She could still hear that deep and silky yet monotonous and cold whisper near her ear as his lips traveled to her mouth, biting on her bottom lip gently.

Hinata was vaguely aware of her own body responding to his touch, drawing those lips into a kiss. It was as if she had no control over her own body, like a silent observer inside herself. Her hand gripped on the fabric of his shirt while the other brushed against a muscular arm.

"S-Sasuke."

A shiver of pleasure raced down her spine. She could practically feel his breath on her cheek and his deep voice in her ear.

Breaking away, Sasuke rested his forehead against Hinata's, a low whisper against her lips, "Hina… there's no more time."

"I…I-I," Silver eyes lowered momentarily. She knew this was coming. She would and could be strong. There is no turning back; that was no longer an option for her, even considering what she was giving up. She'd do it for him.

"I know," was the petite Hyuuga's soft reply, looking back up toward Sasuke, "it's… it's just h-hard." With a fleeting glance toward the grass and back, Hinata gathered the courage to say what she needed. It would change everything she knew. Maybe that's why it was so hard. "But—"

"No."

At his abrupt and curt interruption, Hinata recoiled faintly, eyes returned to the grass beneath her feet.

Sasuke pulled away, a hardened scowl on his face. This was a conversation and argument that was had many times before. There were no alternatives that he was willing to listen to. She was warned many previous times before now. It's nothing new.

However his facial expression transitioned into one of impassivity, closing his eyes to gain some semblance of patience and control over his rising temper.

"Hinata." Her head snapped up hesitantly to meet unreadable onyx eyes. "I have enemies within Konoha and out." He paused tucking a small strand of long loose hair behind Hinata's ear as the wind blew it lightly, softly dragging his fingers from her ear to her jaw before dropping his hand to his side in a clenched fist. "You know that."

"Yes… but," Hinata exhaled slowly, losing her courage with each passing second. Why was it so hard? It shouldn't be this hard. Determination flickered across her face briefly. If she couldn't find her voice and tell him she could very well show him.

Hinata deftly grabbed Sasuke's clenched hand into her own, peering up at him through her bangs. "I want you to… k-know," she drifted off and played with his fingers before splaying them across her currently flat stomach.

She left his hand there trying not to fidget out of nervousness while he made the connection in his head.

Looking between his hand and Hinata's face, the Uchiha's eyes widened fractionally and his now steadied gaze met timid silver eyes.

"Are you sure?" A small nod and the biting of her lower lip was answer enough.

"How long?"

"I've known f-for a few weeks," she whispered.

His hand moved from her stomach and disappeared below Hinata's shirt, rubbing his thumb gently across her abdomen almost unconsciously. A diminutive yet genuine smile graced Sasuke's otherwise indifferent visage.

This certainly did change things.

"I can't protect you here," Not from his enemies or the ensuing backlash sure to come but the prodigy had no plans to leave her to deal with speculation. "Come with me."

Sasuke had come tonight with the intent to make Hinata leave with him but this new knowledge solidified his absolute refusal to leave without his gentle Hyuuga this time around. No amount of argument would work on this night.

He lived apart from her while tying up loose ends, anything to make her safer. But there were too many threats for him to hold off any longer.

His growing impatience didn't help either. The ex-Avenger was never known for his patience anyway.

Moreover, he gave her ample time to digest the fact that she was to leave Konoha eventually. That was his objective from the very first night.

"Yes." Hinata murmured quietly. She would not argue and ask for more time. No, she was just saddened at not being able to say goodbye to her friends and what little family that did care. "I'm ready now."

Despite her jounin status and how much stronger Hinata had gotten over the years, the young Uchiha had no doubt that if people found out about her—his one weakness…

She was the most important thing to him, his wife of almost a year and now his unborn child. And even though there were still ends to be tied Sasuke wouldn't let her stay here alone again.

A satisfied smirk turned up one side of Sasuk's lips at hearing her response, not that he would accept any other answer.

He pulled his hand from her abdomen. With no warning he turned and pushed her into the wall of the building, closing all space between their bodies standing toe to toe with her. The dark haired Uchiha braced one hand on the wall by her head while the other twisted wisps of her midnight hair.

"Let's go."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Hinata chastely, calculating a route in his head upon leaving. It wouldn't take long for the Hyuuga to discover their now precious heiress missing. And by the time they did, the Uchiha prodigy expected to be long gone with Hinata in tow.

Konoha was no longer his home, not after all he had learned of their part in his family's massacre put on Itachi's shoulders. Just as Hinata was no longer a Hyuuga. She was an Uchiha now.

All ties would be cut. In the end, Sasuke had one goal when he first returned to Konoha under the guise of the night darkness to avoid alerting anyone of his presence.

"_Konoha has something that belongs to me."_

No more sneaking into Konoha at night.

No more keeping her knowledge of Sasuke's whereabouts and relationship with him a secret.

"_I want it back."_

And so he did.

* * *

_**A/N: **_It certainly has been a while since I've visited this fandom let alone written anything for it. Truthfully I'd lost an interest in this fandom, hence the reason for my almost permanent hiatus.

However after speaking back and forth with a few understanding reviewers of mine, I've decided to attempt to finish writing my stories. I thank them for lighting a fire under my ass… so to speak.

So this little oneshot is a gift to them for being so helpful to me and as well as a way to hopefully get back into this fandom and the swing of things.

I can easily see myself possibly doing a prequel leading up to the events of this oneshot and/or a sequel/continuation to this oneshot.

All depends I guess.


End file.
